


Ribbon

by afroprincessofprocrastination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Ribbons, old men trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroprincessofprocrastination/pseuds/afroprincessofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to try something new for Erwin's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccuroth (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



Erwin tasted the hollow of Levi’s throat as he thrust deeply inside him and was rewarded with a stuttered gasp. “I’m enjoying my gift Levi” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear. “You should surprise me more often” he said sinking his teeth into neck, completing the necklace of bruises there.

*******************************************************************************************

It had been Levi’s idea to try something new in the bedroom for Erwin’s birthday. A “surprise” he said that morning as he rose up on the tips of his toes to give Erwin a kiss. 

"Hmm, a surprise you say" Erwin murmured into the space their lips had previously shared.

"Yea" Levi sighed "I think you deserve it. I know you will enjoy it" he said, lips quirking in a smirk.

"If it has anything to do with you, I know I will" Erwin dropped his voice lower and whispered into Levi’s ear "I can’t wait to taste you tonight. Eat my fill until you’re a writhing mess, begging for me to fill you up with something more," he punctuated this by licking the shell of Levi’s ear.

"Mm" Levi moaned, "Whose birthday is it yours or mine?"

"Mine" Erwin purred in Levi’s ear, "I can’t wait to come home for my surprise" Erwin said before turning and heading out the door after a quick swat to Levi’s ass.

*******************************************************************************************

When Erwin arrived home that evening, he paused at the door, noting the lights had been turned off. Levi never left the lights on when waiting for Erwin to return home from work. 

'Levi?” he called out, brows furrowing, before making his way to their shared bedroom.

He stopped in front of the door, noting that it was cracked, allowing for a soft glow of candlelight to dance across his face. He pushed the door open before pausing to take in the sight of Levi, cheeks flushed red, wearing one of Erwin’s old shirts skirting above thighs covered in lacy white thigh highs held up with a black garter.

"Oh" Erwin said brows raising, a salacious smirk touching his lips "is this my surprise?"

"Part of it" Levi said "c’mere" Levi said arms spreading.

Erwin stepped in-front of Levi before wrapping his arms around his waist, lips meeting and tongues tangling.

They fell back on the bed, Levi moving to straddle Erwin’s waist and remove his clothes. Erwin’s eyebrows rose, spotting the red ribbon wrapped around the base of Levi’s cock, between his parted thighs straining to stretch across Erwin’s width. Levi satisfied with the removal of Erwin’s shirt, transferred his ministrations to his neck as Erwin reached down and tightened the bow wrapped around his cock. Levi groaned tightening his thighs already straining from straddling Erwin.

Erwin flipped their positions pinning Levi to the mattress before rising up on his knees.

"I see you wrapped it up for me" Erwin said, spreading Levi’s thighs wider, noting the growing blush on Levi’s cheeks.

"uh..yeah. I wanted to try something new" murmured turning his face and resting his cheek on the white pillow case, hair splaying across his forehead.

"So you’re my present I get to do whatever I want then?" Erwin asked leaning his face closer to Levi’s cock, untill his breath teased it.

"Yeah" Levi breathed eyes sparking with interest at the sight of Erwin’s lips so close to him. Sucking in a tight breath when Erwin’s tongue traced the edge of the ribbon, improvised as a cock ring; ’’whatever you want tonight birthday boy."

"mmm" Erwin sighed, "remember what I said to you this morning before I left" Erwin paused eyes meeting Levi’s which darkened in desire, "I plan to thoroughly play with my “gift"," Erwin said before drawing Levi into his mouth, and hollowing his cheeks.

"ahn!" Levi moaned fingers tangling in Erwin’s hair as Erwin pulled him deeper into his throat, moaning around him. "ahh, Erwin" Levi panted, one thigh-high covered calf coming to rest on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin released Levi’s cock with a wet pop before turning his head and using his teeth to pull the garter away from Levi’s thigh, before letting it go allowing it to snap back against his thigh. It left a red mark.

Erwin stared at the color, before littering the exposed space between thigh-high and shirt with bruising kisses and bites-a constellation of color. Dipping his tongue into Levi’s navel he heard him growl when his hands travel slowly up Levi’s ribs, crumpling the shirt. He hiked the shirt up to Levi’s nipples exposing them to the air of the room almost ripping the two fastened buttons off in the process.

“Jesus fuckin Christ Erwin just take the damn thing off of me,” Levi growled, kicking his feet into Erwin’s side before attempting to push Erwin’s pants down his thighs with his feet.

“No” Erwin said sitting up and starting to pull the rest of his clothing down his legs, moving a bit quicker when he saw Levi’s eyes travel to his crotch “I’m going to fuck you in it.” He draped himself back over Levi, teeth sinking into his neck, Levi groaned when he felt Erwin’s cock, hot and heavy grind up against his entrance. His cock already beginning to leak from Erwin’s bites and his grinding, Levi raked his nails down Erwin’s back –a silent plea to hurry up.

Erwin slunk down Levi’s body, bypassing his weeping cock, and the red ribbon wrapped around it, preventing Levi from coming. He sank down between Levi’s thighs again before brushing his tongue across Levi’s entrance; he felt Levi jump against him and saw his cock twitch in his peripheral. He smiled, licking into that ring of muscle and tasting Levi. His tongue delving inside of Levi and hearing him keen above him when he added a finger into his heat. He licked and sucked at Levi, appreciating when Levi’s thighs attempted to tighten around his head and he pushed them back open, eating and staring at Levi’s most private of regions places. Places he only had the privilege of seeing and tasting. He added a second finger and felt Levi’s walls tighten around his fingers and heard him panting, and groaning wildly, before leaning to the side and searching for the lube they stashed somewhere on the side of bed; growing frustrated and rising to his knees when he didn’t find it.

“Here” Levi said voice edging on raw as he tossed the bottle to Erwin. Erwin groaned drinking in the sight of Levi, shirt sticking to him hair tousled and sticking to his forehead, taking in big gulps of air.

Erwin coated two of fingers, sinking them slowly back inside Levi’s body, gauging his reaction when he added a third. Levi moaned tossing his head back a little when he felt the stretch of it and Erwin brush up against his spot. His mouth dropped open when he felt Erwin spread those fingers inside him, fanning the flames of his arousal and causing the coiling in his stomach to wind tighter. He wanted to come right then and there, with Erwin’s fingers pressing and rubbing and exploring inside him, his back arching, stomach tightening.

“Erwin..” he panted “please” he wanted Erwin to take that damn ribbon off his cock.

“No not yet” Erwin replied to his pleas.

Erwin fingered him for a moment longer before withdrawing his fingers and coating his cock. Levi almost missed those fingers before he saw Erwin slicking his cock and lining up with his entrance. He noted that he didn’t clock when Erwin had removed the rest of his pants to expose strong and flexing thighs before he stopped thinking about it and focused on how Erwin sank slowly inside him, filling him up, and despite the preparation still made Levi feel as though he were being split in half. Levi loved it.

Erwin groaned at the feeling of Levi tightening around him, and sucking him deeper inside. He paused when he was fully sheathed inside of Levi, allowing him to adjust.

Levi panted, squirming then groaning when he felt Erwin twitch inside of him. “Move” Levi gasped out, feeling thoroughly filled.

Erwin groaned, withdrawing before slamming back into Levi, hearing him yelp and moan as Erwin repeated the actions. Skin slapping skin and groans filled the air of the room, Erwin draped himself back over Levi, nipping at his chest, twisting, biting and sucking at Levi’s nipples while slamming into him until Levi’s eyes watered with tears of ecstasy and his voice cracked on his moans. Erwin felt Levi meeting every thrust, heels digging into the small of his back pushing him to go deeper, and harder. Levi’s nails scrabbled at his back until he felt Levi tightening up around him and begging him to let him cum. Erwin wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock and stroked him, watching tears of frustration and pleasure leak from the corners of Levi’s eyes and feeling how wet the ribbon had become before removing it. In-between his gasps and pants, Erwin felt Levi groan in relief, before he heard his breath catch and felt him come in the scant space between their bodies.

The splash of heat against his abdomen, and Levi tightening like a vice around him triggered Erwin’s own release and he came, filling Levi to brim, soothing his sore walls. He heard Levi sigh his contentment in being filled in more ways than one.

Erwin sank down on top of him until there was no space between them; he registered Levi wrinkling his nose in disgust from Erwin smearing his release across both their bodies and his borrowed shirt.

“You’re ruining your shirt, you should’ve just taken it off me” Levi spoke, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“But you looked so good in it,” Erwin spoke, noting that at some point during their activities Levi had lost one thigh high, “and besides I think you ruined it” Erwin said tilting his head toward Levi’s face

“Are you complaining?” Levi asked a lazy smirk gracing his lips.

“Not at all” Erwin said kissing his lips slowly.

*********************************END****************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic/gift fic for Baccuroth. This is also my first fic im posting here,and i'm still figuring out how this works.


End file.
